


Oops, my hand slipped...

by 26stars



Series: How I Met Melinda [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU meeting (kind of?), Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Neighbors AU, Skye should really be more careful, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: AU meeting: “I meant to text the contact one above you in my phone’s contact list for a booty call but I didn’t realize I hit your name until I sent it so now I'm just sitting here feeling those little three dots hardcore judging me...”





	Oops, my hand slipped...

**Author's Note:**

> I busted out laughing when I read this prompt and had to give it a try. This doesn't necessarily exist in any existing verse of mine, but I love the idea of Skye doing something like this to May in any universe. Anyway, there's not enough funny fic out there for these two.

Skye leans back against her sofa, setting her laptop aside and stretching out her legs until they rest on the coffee table. She’s been working on the same code all evening and would guess that a progress bar would show that she’s only moved forward about two percent on her project, but it’s after nine now and she guesses her concentration is shot for the rest of the night. She’s still got three days to finish, so she can make other plans for the night.

Problem is, she hasn’t. Made any plans, that is. It’s Friday night, but she doesn’t feel like getting dressed up and making an effort at being social just to have a little fun, so she grabs her phone off the coffee table.

_Surely someone you know is in the same position…_

She opens her contacts and scrolls down, scanning for someone reliable, and spots a name.

_Miles. He’s not far away and doesn’t usually need much persuading…_

She clicks the name and immediately types out a straightforward message.

**_I’m home alone, bored, and horny. Wanna do something about that?_ **

She hits send, watches the bubble appear, then glances up at the message above it.

**_You have a package in the mailroom._ **

For a moment, Skye can only blink, then she glances up at the name at the top of the conversation.

_Oh._

_Oh._

_Oh. fucking. nooooooooo…_

She’d sent the message not to Miles but to **Melinda** , her neighbor who she’s barely on speaking terms with outside of a few small exchanges (if you can call them that) in elevators or at the downstairs door, those not-so-uncommon times that they’ve been coming or going at the same time or Skye has forgotten the new code for the keypad...

_You just sent her a booty call._

_You just sent your no-smile no-nonsense neighbor a freaking booty call._

_Skye, you fucking—_

She lunges for her laptop and immediately searches ‘how do I delete a text before someone sees it?’

 _There has to be a way,_ she thinks as she scrolls frantically through the articles of people who have apparently been just as stupid as her but finds nothing useful, so she goes back up to the search bar to refine her search, glancing frantically at her phone where the conversation is still open…

There are three dots on one side of the screen.

Melinda’s already replying.

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god…_

For a brief moment, Skye considers throwing her phone out the window and letting it be the deserved cost of her mistake.

_Then you can honestly say you don’t have that phone anymore—someone else must have sent that message…_

But then the reply appears, short and concise.

**_Me too. Want to come over?_ **

Skye stares at her phone, blinking several times, but the message remains on the screen.

 _She’s just yanking your chain,_ she tells herself _. Well, very smooth, Melinda, I’m now more embarrassed than before, which I didn’t think was possible…_

 ** _I’m really sorry_** , Skye types out quickly, her fingertips almost shaking. **_I meant to send that to the person above you in my contacts. Sorry. I’m super embarrassed._**

She hits send and tries to take a deep breath.

_She shouldn’t hate you too much. But maybe you should take the stairs for the foreseeable future…_

Surprisingly, Melinda responds again.

**_Well, if your friend isn’t available, my offer still stands._ **

For a long moment, Skye can only stare at her phone. Another two messages arrive before she can think of any way to respond.

**_I’ve got booze and bad movies if you just want help with the first two things._ **

And then,

**_But if you had your heart set on it, I wouldn’t mind helping you out with the last one._ **

Skye holds her phone disbelievingly for a long moment, then slowly reaches over and closes her laptop. As she picks up her keys and heads towards the door, she tells herself that she at least owes her neighbor a face-to-face apology.

And then, well, they could see about anything else.


End file.
